Destroy Munikis
Destroy Munikis (Japanese version ) is a Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the evolution of this Bakugan.http://store.shopping.yahoo.co.jp/toysrus/349406300.html Information Description Destroy Munikis is the rival of Flare Dragaon. By using the destruction type Ability, it has the power to eliminate the whole world and turn it to nothing thus its nickname .http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Destroy_Munikis_instruction_back.jpg Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Destroy Munikis is the Guardian Bakugan of Raichi Kuronashi. It is the best Bakugan pair with Flare Dragaon according to Master Shimo. However, it is unknown that if Destroy Munikis was put on the altar of Bakugan Dojo before owned by Raichi like Flare Dragaon or how Raichi got it. Game It is equipped with BakuTech Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Flare Dragaon. It has unusual highlight color in Darkus which is red and is also one of the first Bakugan that uses stickers for decoration. It is unknown if it will be released anywhere other than Japan. In Japan, its Darkus version in BTC-02 and BTC-16 comes with 500G, 520G and 540G. Pentagon parameter *Attack: 6/10 *Defence: 7/10 *Occupy force: 5/10 *Control: 5/10 *Stand force: 8/10 ;Gate Cards *Destroy Munikis *Team Battle Master ;Ability Card(s) *Critical Delete *Battle Void *Destroy Ability *Destroy Energy *Deth Orchestra ;Fusion Ability Cards *Dethbuster-Zero Etymology The Han character in the Japanese name of Destroy Munikis, (yaburu), means destroying. 'Munikis' is derived from the Japanese for back to nothing, 無に帰する (munikisuru). Trivia *Destroy Munikis was once named tentatively. Gallery Manga File:Books20110511P1020491.jpg BakuTech! Bakugan File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:Bt1.jpg File:SL272607.jpg File:Books20100717DSCF0081.jpg File:07_(2).jpg File:08_(2).jpg P1000483.JPG P1000484.JPG P1000407.JPG|Destroy Munikis chomped by Dio Sivac because of large differences in G power P1000489.JPG File:010.jpg File:04.jpg File:SL272670.jpg|Destroy Munikis appears as a decoration on the roof of Bakugan Dojo Game Bakugan 22152004.jpg|Packaged Darkus Destroy Munikis 51XWrH8LG8L._AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis (closed) 41CW3G38wPL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis (open) o0487054910641402431.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis with Flare Metal Cross IMGP6141.jpg o0571052410641402428.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis and Pyrus Flare Dragaon with all Convert Parts removed File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon File:51LsfDagtQL_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis S (open) File:51v--ymNxwL_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis S (closed) Bakutech convert system.jpg|Destroy Munikis and Flare Dragaon switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:Destroy_Munikis_instructoin_front.jpg|Instruction of Destroy Munikis (front) File:Destroy_Munikis_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Destroy Munikis (back) Picture 17qqqqqqq.png Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (8).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (37).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (30).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Card(s) File:D1.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Destroy Munikis' File:Teambattlem.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Team Battle Master' File:BSC_C_2.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Critical Delete' File:Bac102battlevoid.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Battle Void' File:Bac104destroyability.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Destroy Ability' File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Ability Revive' File:Fightingfist.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Fighting Fist' File:Bac112destroyenergy.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Blue Ability Card 'Destroy Energy' File:Bac123dethorchestra.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Green Ability Card 'Deth Orchestra' File:Combattriangle.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Green Ability Card 'Combat Triangle' BTC232-AB.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer Green Ability Card 'Legend of Brave' File:Bac124dethbusterzero.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Green Fusion Ability Card 'Dethbuster-Zero' BTC041-GA.jpg|Silver Gate Card 'Silver Dragon, Battle!' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon S, Darkus Destroy Munikis S and Ventus Van Falco S BTC226-AB.jpg|Green Ability Card 'Darkness Friendship' featured with Darkus Destroy Munikis S Others File:SL270188.jpg File:Deathmunikis-darkus-v.PNG|Darkus Destroy Munikis in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Deathmunikis-darkus-v1.png|Darkus Destroy Munikis after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Teamd.jpg File:Teamd_ds.jpg Reference Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Manga Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia